


The hunt is finished

by Chalenmimi, TheVagabondBoy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Crying Bucky Barnes, Dark Steve Rogers, Fanart, Frightened Bucky, Knifeplay, M/M, Menacing Steve, NSFW Art, Sex, Stucky - Freeform, pinned down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalenmimi/pseuds/Chalenmimi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Art for the Stucky AU-Big Bang 2018





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Laisse-moi Devenir L'ombre De Ton Ombre (Let Me Become the Shadow of Your Shadow)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894876) by [Chalenmimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalenmimi/pseuds/Chalenmimi), [kittyandmulder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyandmulder/pseuds/kittyandmulder), [TheVagabondBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy). 



> Hello !!
> 
> I can finally share with everyone the artworks I could make for the fantastic fic by @TheVagabondBoy with whom I had the pleasure to collaborate ! Thank you very much for your enthusiasm :D
> 
> I will edit the tags for the other two pieces I will post later :)

Piece inspired by the chapter 9: Trou Normand

_The breath was punched from his lungs when a heavy stomp came down on his back. It pushed him down, hard, into the floor. He clawed at the floorboards. Steve's weight was on top on him them, sitting on Bucky's thighs, a hand on his neck keeping him down, his cheek pressed to the floor."_


	2. Red Velvet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded the tags, please read them.
> 
> I wanted to challenge myself and draw something I don't do in general : so warnings, it's totally nsfw, there's blood/knives/someone is hurt.  
> I precise that it is just art, I would never do this to a person in real life.
> 
> If you want to see it anyway, I hope you enjoy it !!

This piece was inspired by the chapter 11: Punch

  


_The knife was pulled out again. Blood gushed out for a moment. Bucky watched, amazed, as Steve wet his fingers with it._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[](http://i.imgur.com/LFNK6MI)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last piece for the incredible fic !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last piece I did for the amazing work of @TheVagabondBoy !!  
> I'm so glad I had the opportunity to work with such a fine writer, the story is really splendid, I love it !!  
> Thanks everyone for giving it a read and hopefully liking my work (+the other artists @kittyandmulder , go check them out !!)

I didn't have a precise idea for this sketch, just the vibe of the fic in mind.  
The threatening presence of Steve looking at someone with a sort of condescending attitude.  
Everything in him looking like a predator enjoying the fear in their prey's eyes


End file.
